


First Date Fun

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @crowley-you-sinnamon-roll said:Hiya, love! I need some Gabriel fluff in my life. So, how about the reader's first date with Gabriel at a carnival? I'll leave the details to you! Thanks :)And@etude-bolideI would love one with Gabriel where he and the reader are having a prank battle. Whoever wins is up to you, but he's gotta say "You can't trick a trickster" at least onceParings: Gabe x ReaderWord count: 512Warnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Sorry if it sucks. I combined two requests and just used the last part of the 2nd request.  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	First Date Fun

You giggled as Gabriel dragged you along.   
“Where are we going Gabe?” you ask  
“I told you somewhere fun.”   
When you had agreed to go on a date with the archangel, you hadn’t expected him to be so unforthcoming of the activities you would be doing. Usually you could get him to open up, but not this time.   
The two of you rounded the corner and you gasped. Right there in the middle of the area was a carnival.  
“Really Gabe?! A carnival?!” you exclaimed excitedly. You hadn’t been to one of these since you were a child.   
He chuckles and takes your hand, dragging you inside. You keep up easily and let him pull you anywhere he wants.   
First he drags you on the bumper cars. Always the competitor you get in two separate cars, where the two of you proceed to run into each other leaving you both in a fit of giggles. Next you went on a few other rides, before you got hungry. You got food and sat and talked with him as you ate and he sucked on a lollipop.   
You watched him, enjoying watching him enjoy himself with you. Loving the way his whiskey colored eyes shown with happiness.  
“Whatca starin’ at sugar?” He asked a lopsided grin on his face, like he didn’t already know.  
“Oh just the attractive male behind you.” You joked, watch him spin around quickly.  
“What? Where?” he asked obviously growing slightly jealous.   
“Nowhere angel calm down, I was just teasing.” You take his hand as he turns back to you.  
“You better be.” He pouts.  
“Nobody’s got a candle to you Gabe.”  
He kisses you softly at that, before pulling you up.  
“Come let’s go play some games.” He drags you to some games which you play together. Then one catches your eye and you wonder over to it. Gabe following suit after he notices you weren’t following him anymore.  
This particular game caught your eye because of the prize. It was an angel doll with golden wings. You jump slightly as Gabe hugs you from behind.  
“I could win it for you.”  
“You don’t have to Gabe, I was just intrigued.”  
“I don’t care. I want to.”   
You smile and kiss his cheek, “Ok angel show me how it’s done.”   
Sitting on a bar stool provided you watch Gabe try again and again. After about the fourth time he shouts, "You can't trick a trickster."  
You giggle and he winks, wiggling his eyebrows at you and tries again. This time he gets it, and does a happy dance, as you fall into laughter at his ridiculous antics.   
He hands you the doll smiling widely. You take it smiling back and kiss his cheek.  
“Thank you Gabriel.”  
“Anything for you sugar.” He smiles and whisks you home.  
“Thank you for tonight, it was wonderful.”  
“You’re welcome (Y/N). Anything for you”  
He kisses you goodnight and promises to be back soon. Smiling you get ready for bed and clutch the doll you named Gabriel as you fall asleep dreaming about him.


End file.
